psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Colitis
- K52 | ICD9 = | Image = | Caption = | DiseasesDB = 31340 | ICDO = | OMIM = 191390 | MedlinePlus = 001125 | eMedicineSubj = ped | eMedicineTopic = 435 | MeshName = Colitis | MeshNumber = C06.405.205.265 | }} Colitis is a digestive disease characterized by inflammation of the colon. Common Misspellings: mucus collitis, mucus colitus, mucas colitis, mucas collitis, mucas colitus. Signs and symptoms Signs and symptoms of colitis include pain, tenderness in the abdomen, fever, swelling of the colon tissue, bleeding, erythema (redness) of the surface of the colon, rectal bleeding, and ulcerations of the colon. Tests that show these signs are plain X-rays of the colon, testing the stool for blood and pus, sigmoidoscopy, and colonoscopy. Additional tests include stool cultures and blood tests, and blood chemistry tests. A high erythrocyte sedimentation rate (ESR) is one typical finding in acute exacerbations of colitis. Types There are several types of colitis, including *Ulcerative colitis, *Crohn's colitis, *diversion colitis, *ischemic colitis, *infectious colitis, *chemical colitis, *microscopic colitis, and *atypical colitis. A well known subtype of infectious colitis is pseudomembranous colitis, resulting from infection by a toxigenic strain of Clostridium difficile. Parasitic infections can also cause colitis. Any colitis which has a rapid downhill clinical course is known as fulminant colitis. In addition to the diarrhoea, fever, and anaemia seen in colitis, the patient has severe abdominal pain and a clinical picture similar to septicemia with shock is present. Approximately half of those patients require surgery. Irritable bowel syndrome is a separate disease which has been called spastic colitis or spastic colon. This name causes confusion since colitis is not a feature of irritable bowel syndrome. Autistic enterocolitis is a disputed medical entity but refers to a type of colitis found in patients with autism. Treatment Treatment of colitis may include the administration of antibiotics and general anti-inflammatory medications such as Mesalamine or its derivatives; steroids, or one of a number of other drugs that ameliorate inflammation. Surgery is sometimes needed, especially in cases of fulminant colitis. Surgery usually takes the form of a process of removing the colon and bowel and creating a "pouch" with portions of the small intestine. Some have found a change in diet to be effective at treating the symptoms of colitis, especially reducing the intake of carbohydrates. As well as carbohydrates, a reduction in lactose products, soft drinks and caffeine can help ease side effects. See also * Gastrointestinal ulcers References *Beck, D. A., & Miller, D. D. (1994). Clozapine-associated neutropenic enterocolitis: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 6(3) Sep 1994, 185-188. *Cafiso, R. (1982). A case of colitis with frequent defecation treated with diverse psychotherapeutic techniques: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 23(1-2) Jun-Jul 1982, 169-171. *Caille, P. (1981). How therapeutic intervention does create the prerequisites of change in human relations: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 7(3) Jul 1981, 281-290. *Corbett, S., Weinel, E., Devine, Z., Lecouturier, J., Speed, C., McColl, E., et al. (2007). A reflective process used to develop a health professional led colitis self-management programme: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 209-225. *Cotte, M. F. (1974). A case of familial hemorrhagic rectocolitis: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 39(3) Jul-Sep 1974, 601-604. *Crepeau, M. T. (1981). A comparison of the behavior patterns and meanings of weeping among adult men and women across three health conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Csaszar, G., & Juhasz, E. (1979). Examination of two psychosomatic diseases of the gastrointestinal system: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 36(2) 1979, 150-160. *Csaszar, G., & Juhasz, E. (1979). Study of two psychosomatic gastrointestinal diseases (ulcer, colitis) by means of the frustration test: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 1979, 169-182. *Davis, L. E., & et al. (1974). Central nervous system intoxication from mercurous chloride laxatives: Quantitative, histochemical, and ultrastructural studies: Archives of Neurology Vol 30(6) Jun 1974, 428-431. *de Senarclens, B. (1998). Evacuation in all of its states: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(5) Nov-Dec 1998, 1641-1647. *de Silva, P., Deb, S., Drummond, R. D., & Rankin, R. (1992). A fatal case of ischaemic colitis following long-term use of neuroleptic medication: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 36(4) Aug 1992, 371-375. *Filloux, M. C., Marechal, K., Bagheri, H., Morales, J., Nouvel, A., Laurencin, G., et al. (1999). Phenothiazine-induced acute colitis: A positive rechallenge case report: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 244-245. *Fine, A. (1987). Elements of the treatment of a subject suffering from rectal colitis that clarifies the economy of "actings" and the hypothesis of somatic "actings." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 51(4) Jul-Sep 1987, 1123-1136. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2005). Clozapine-Induced Eosinophilic Colitis: Primary Psychiatry Vol 12(8) Aug 2005, 27-28. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2006). Clozapine-induced pseudomembranous colitis: Primary Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Mar 2006, 31-32. *Haller, C., Kemmler, G., Judmair, G., Rathner, G., Kinzl, H., Richter, R., et al. (2003). Social network and social support in patients with chronic inflammatory bowel disease: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychotherapie Vol 49(1) 2003, 36-48. *Karmacharya, R., Mino, M., & Pirl, W. F. (2005). Clozapine-Induced Eosinophilic Colitis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(7) Jul 2005, 1386-1387. *Knolker, U. (1986). Psychotherapy for ulcerative colitis in adolescence: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 35(1) Jan 1986, 8-16. *Kottje-Birnbacher, L. (2002). Guided affective imagery as an extended form of psychodynamic treatment exemplified by a colitis therapy: Psychotherapeut Vol 47(4) Jul 2002, 214-222. *Kron, L. (1984). Effects of group psychotherapy on ileitis and colitis patients and their spouses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kuppers, B. (1990). Questions for a general hospital: Ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease in the light of the body-soul discussion: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 44(4) Apr 1990, 343-355. *Kustra, E. D. H. (1999). Biobehavioural determinants of colitis-induced anorexia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Liedtke, R. (1990). Socialization and psychosomatic disease: An empirical study of the educational style of parents with psychosomatic children: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 54(4) 1990, 208-213. *Meeroff, M., Pinchuk, L., & Folino, A. R. (1964). Psychogenesis and psychotherapy in general ulcerous colitis: Revista de la Confederacion Medica Panamericana 11(5) 1964, 249-258. *Messaoudi, M., Desor, D., Grasmuck, V., Joyeux, M., Langlois, A., & Roman, F. J. (1999). Behavioral evaluation of visceral pain in a rat model of colonic inflammation: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(5) Apr 1999, 1137-1141. *Milde, A. M., Enger, O., & Murison, R. (2004). The effects of postnatal maternal separation on stress responsivity and experimentally induced colitis in adult rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 81(1) Mar 2004, 71-84. *Milde, A. M., Sundberg, H., Roseth, A. G., & Murison, R. (2003). Proactive sensitizing effects of acute stress on acoustic startle responses and experimentally induced colitis in rats: Relationship to corticosterone: Stress: The International Journal on the Biology of Stress Vol 6(1) Feb 2003, 49-57. *Mitchell, K. R. (1978). Self-management of spastic colitis: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 9(3) Sep 1978, 269-272. *Nance Long, J. A. (1992). The study of personality structure in populations of ileitis/colitis patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reindell, A. (1985). Emotions reflecting internalized object relations: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 31(4) 1985, 304-319. *Savitt, R. A. (1977). Conflict and somatization: Psychoanalytic treatment of the psychophysiologic response in the digestive tract: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 46(4) Oct 1977, 605-622. *Shammi, C. M., & Remington, G. (1997). Clozapine-induced necrotizing colitis: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 17(3) Jun 1997, 230-232. *Simon, N. P., Brady, N. R., Stafford, R. L., & Powell, R. W. (1993). The effect of abdominal incisions on early motor development of infants with necrotizing enterocolitis: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 35(1) Jan 1993, 49-53. *Stephanos, S. (1975). The object relations of the psychosomatic patient: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 21(1) Jan-Mar 1975, 1-15. *Stonerook, M. J. (1995). The response of the cotton-top tamarin. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Talberg, G. (1982). Some aspects of the course of psychoanalytic treatment of a 3-year-old child: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 16(4) 1982, 447-465. *Thomas, C., Madden, F., & Jehu, D. (1984). Psychosocial morbidity in the first three months following stoma surgery: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 28(3) 1984, 251-257. *Verbeeck, W. J. C., & Berk, M. (1998). Clozapine associated neutropenia and cytomegalovirus colitis: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 31(6) Nov 1998, 236-237. *Whiteman, L., Wuethrich, M., & Egan, E. (1985). Infants who survive necrotizing enterocolitis: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 14(2) Sum 1985, 123-133. *Youell, K. J., & McCullough, J. P. (1975). Behavioral treatment of mucous colitis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 43(5) Oct 1975, 740-745. *Zander, W. (1982). Fundamental psychosomatic research: Theoretical considerations and experimental studies: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 28(2) 1982, 126-138. External links * Crohn's & Colitis Foundation of Canada * Crohn's & Colitis Foundation of America * * * Category:Colon disorders Category:Physical health psychology Category:Psychosomatic medicine